The invention relates to an electrical household appliance with a device for controlling appliance functions and with a device for communicating with a user.
Modern household appliances are fitted with an optical indicating device, especially a display, which displays program-related information in clear text to the user, that is information on the program and the program sequence. The indication in the display should make it easier for the user to program the household appliance so that if possible a description of the appliance or operating instructions can be dispensed with.
Such a display is described in DE 196 06 115 A1. According to this, a plurality of displays for outputting information in clear text are arranged in the control panel of a baking oven. Each display is allocated a special function. As a result, the displays are presented more clearly.
A comparable device is known from DE 198 34 230 A1 in which control elements for the program parameters respectively specified in the display are allocated to a clear text display.
Common to all such operating and indicating devices, also known as communication devices, as well as general devices for illumination on household appliances is that at least during operation of the household appliance but also during its non-use in so-called standby mode, they use electrical energy which is without any effect as long as no user takes note thereof. In addition, the continuous illumination of indicating means has a troublesome effect on some users.